spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Retrogeian ( Cephalopod reign is over )
Retrogeian ( Receding Earth ) is the period where Cephalopods still dominated , the volcano activity was big , the continents have been changing , at the end of Retrogeian , the continents collided , making a volcano activity so big that the land cephalopods became extinct. Timeline 176 MYIF Africa is slowly drifting towards North America , due to volcanoes erupting , greenhouse gases became big making Africa tropical forest grow , many species of Cephalopods became adapted to this habitat , many Squidboons evolved to become in these trees. Alasiana volcanoes are being formed , many species of crocodiles are developing warm blood , the crocodiles who came in Alasiana where oceanosuchus who left life on water to live on land , they became smaller to survive squids , one species of crocodile has evolved skin flaps like gliding squirrels , this new group of species is called Hymenomollidae ( Soft membrane ) an group of crocodiles who evolved to survive the land squids , they hunt a species of bird called Tardiavidae , evolved from the digger owls , the dragonsquid diet also rellies on some gliding crocodiles , land cephalopods hunt tardiavids , giant squids walk on land like elephants , Alasiana looks like Earth is a alien planet South America life is no doubt normal , Terror goose hunts the ungulotheuthis , Tyrannophis ( Tyrant snake ) hunt in their waters , alligators are on the ocean , and nothing has changed , only the rainforest which is becoming bigger. North America storms have reached sizes where Florida has become an swamp again , an species of crayfish called Tenontocammaros ( Swamp crayfish ) are evolving filters to eat the surviving algaea who did not became extinct in the Hawaii mass extinction , they are eaten by octopus and surviving flamingos from the mass extinction. 185 MYIF Many tsunamis are being made , due to the continents moving , so its common carnophibians being stranded on beaches , in Africa , its no doubt that Alasiana can be seen moving towards Africa , mammals have not noticed but the day is 26 hours. Many squiboons still live their lifes on trees. Alasiana is seen close to Africa , the dragonsquids have moved to Africa , but the strange thing is that in Alasiana , the gliding crocodiles are starting to become herbivorous , this will mark a age where the crocodiles and birds will dominate. At the size of rodents lives the tardigrade , they are evolving small only to reach gigantic sizes. At South America , terror gooses have noticed many geysers from underground , since the continents are moving, so its volcano activity , the volcano activity is getting bigger each millions of years , in the end of the Retrogeian , when the continents all collide , it will cause a giant volcano activity that will end half of life on Earth. North America plains are shaking , the earthquakes caused by continents moving have caused many volcanoes , many hurricanes are seen in Florida swamps. 190 to 194 MYIF Earth last hope of life is beggining, the land squid numbers on Africa are plummeting due to Earthquakes and volcano activity. Alasiana life has changed alot , a group of species called Gorgoteuthis ( Gorgon squids ) is dominating the lands , hunting land squids , aside from that , the volcano activity is normal in the location. Another group of animals appeared on Alasiana , the Diploavia ( Double wing ) , species of crocodiles who evolved feathers , there are still birds on planet Earth , since their numbers have been changing , some birds on Alasiana are migrating to locations to mate. South America terror gooses have started to find their North American ancestors again , gooses fly in South America again , their migration happens to be that they are escaping from North America volcano activity , but no South american species has the intelligence to know what is going on. North America volcano activity has gone too far , letting into many locations being destroyed , this made the land squids survival small , but their numbers are still in perfect conditions. The mass extinction In 195 MYIF the continents collided making the volcanos active again , it caused many wildfires and volcano debree to fall on Earth , even worse , Yellowstone erupted , this caused Earth to become hostile and destroyed , mountains were created , reaching sizes , many land squids did not survived the mass extinction , the species far away from the volcanoes saw giant debris falling from the sky , acid rains made plant life growth impossible , small crocodiles had to share their tunnels with escaping species , snakes entered many locations , birds flied away from the disaster , and find shelter , in deserts , giant sandstorms suffocated species , the lava made the sand turn into glass and the ocean was the most affected , Oceanosuchus had to travel miles away to find shelter , the carnophibians who hunted near land where thrown into land by tsunamis , many yellowstone ash suffocated nearby animals , the flamingoes flied away from disaster , reaching into oceans , to make matters worse , Yellowstone was not the only supervolcano who erupted ,long valley caldera and all North American supervolcanoes erupted , then at the aftermath of the disaster , many land crustaceans died out , the land squids became extinct , half of carnophibians had become extinct and many giant insects suffocated without their oxygen levels , it looked like life was doomed , but actually it was a restart , birds , squamates , crocodiles , reptiles , ocean squids., fish , invertebrates and most surprising , the animals like terror goose survived the extinction , then Earth was going to be dominated by these animals , a new age was beggining , the Bathovician Category:Cephalopods Category:World of Cephalopods Category:Extinction Events